


Juunishi Dance

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Dancing, Gen, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: The shapes are always the same, yet always different
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu & Sohma Momiji
Kudos: 1





	Juunishi Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Shapes"

Haru and Momiji spun around the hard wooden floor of the Juunishi Banquet Chamber. They traced out shapes and patterns on the floor that had been set down centuries earlier. Some said that they even dated back to the first banquet.

Though they created the same shapes, their movements were so different, each reflecting their own personalities. It was mesmerizing to watch.

It was only a practice, of course. Momiji had to do this year’s dance with Hatori, who was quite a bit taller than him. The year before last, Haru had been in the same position with Kisa, so he was the best person to help Momiji now.

Still, seeing the two in their ceremonial garb, and the flowing shapes their bodies formed, it was hard to look away.


End file.
